Das Ende
by Segawa
Summary: Voldemort kämpft gegen HarryIst ein One shot


Friedhof von Godrics Hollow. Es war ein regenreicher, dunkler Tag. Die Regentropfen konnten sein zerzaustes Haar nicht bändigen. Er Kniete vor dem Grabstein, seine grünen Augen auf die Aufschrift gerichtet ‚Lily und James Potter' „Mum...Dad...", murmelte er. Es ist so weit fünf Horkruxe sind gefunden und zerstört worden." Nach dem was er von Dumbledore gehört hatte, war der sechste und letzte Horkruxe in Voldemorts Schlange und die musste er zerstören. Dann hätte er eine Change Voldemort zu besiegen.

Harry stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Er konnte nicht genau sagen wie er es gefunden hatte. Vielleicht war es die Narbe, die so sehr brannte. Aber jedenfalls hatte er das allein stehende Haus von Voldemort gefunden. Plötzlich tauchten Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf. „Seid ihr verrückt? Das ist zu gefährlich! Kehrt sofort wieder um!", befahl Harry. Doch sie protestierten. „Wir sind deine Freunde und lassen dich nicht alleine!", sagte Ron. „Genau! Wir helfen dir so gut wir können!", stimmte Hermine zu. „Wir kämpfen an deiner Seite. Auch wenn wir dabei drauf gehen, du bist es uns wert!", fügte Ginny hinzu. Harry gab kein Wiederwort mehr. Alle vier schritten mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zum Haus. Als sie das Grundstück betraten, bauten sich Todesser, wie eine Mauer vor denen auf. Alle hatten sie Kapuzen über dem Kopf und konnten so nicht erkannt werden. Einer der Todesser trat vor und hielt den Zauberstab an Harrys Brust. „Endlich ist es so weit! Endlich kann ich dich ohne bedenken umbringen.", hauchte der Todesser. Harry konnte sehen wie eine Hackennase hervorlugte und ihn das schwarze Augenpaar finster ansah. Es war unverkennbar Severus Snape. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab weiterhin gegen Harrys Brust. „Adava-" Bevor Snape zuende sprechen konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall. Lupin erschien vor Harry. Irgendetwas kam aus Lupins Zauberstab, so dass Snape zurück schleuderte. Die anderen vom Orden und andere Auroren kamen herbei appariert. Alle samt stürzten sie in einen Kampf gegen die Todesser.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny nutzten die Gelegenheit und sie gingen ins Haus. Es war nicht verschlossen oder verzaubert. „Seit äußerst vorsichtig.", flüsterte Harry seinen Freunden zu. Bei jedem Schritt sahen sie sich um. Bis sie in einem Raum kamen, wo eine Couch den Rücken zugewandt stand. Eine Schlange kam zum forschein. „Das ist sie.", dachte Harry. In dem Moment drehte sich die Couch um und darin saß Voldemort. Seine roten Augen verengten sich und seine schmalen Lippen formten sich zu einem fiesem Grinsen. Angewidert sah Harry Voldemort entgegen. „Endlich wirst du für alles büßen, was du getan hast!", sagte Harry. Voldemort lachte finster. „Denkst du, du kannst es wirklich mit mir aufnehmen?"

„Oh ja!" Harry zeigte auf die Schlange. „Wenn ich diese Schlange töte, dann bist du nicht mehr so mächtig!" Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf Voldemort. ‚Levicorpus' dachte Harry. Doch Voldemort wehrte Harrys Angriff lässig ab. Harry sah, wie seine drei Freunde auch versuchten Voldemort anzugreifen. Doch Voldemort fand das eher komisch und lachte belustigend, während er alles abwehrte. „Gebt doch am besten gleich auf.", sagte Voldemort fies grinsend. „Wir geben nicht auf!", schrie Ron wutendbrand Voldemort an. Ron griff ihn erneut an. Und wieder wehrte Voldemort lässig ab. Hermine und Ginny taten es ihm gleich. Ron gab Harry mit einer Kopfbewegung ein Zeichen. Harry verstand, er nahm sich einen Stein, der auf dem Boden lag und lief zur Schlange. „NEIN!", brüllte Voldemort und sprang auf. Doch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, zermatschte Harry den Kopf der Schlange. Voldemort sackte zu Boden. Mit letzter Kraft nahm Voldemort den Zauberstab. Etwas goldenes schoss aus der Spitze und traf Harry. Harry spürte wie was eisiges durch seinen Körper strömte. „EXPERLIAMUS!" , schrie Ginny und der Zauberstab flog aus Voldemorts Händen. Hermine rann Raus um Hilfe zu holen.

Harry ging auf Voldemort zu und drückte ihn auf den Boden. „Was sollte das? Wieso hast du mich nicht umgebracht?", wollte er wissen. „Du hast meine Horkruxe zerstört. Allein die Tatsache, dass die Auroren hier wimmeln und bald hier reingestürmt kommen und die Tatsache, dass ich dank deiner kleinen Freundin wehrlos bin, nehme ich an, dass ich bald nicht mehr leben werde. Du wirst mich sofort töten aber dieser Fluch, den ich dir aufgehalst habe wird sich langsam in dir ausbreiten . Und da darf ich dich was fragen. Was ist schlimmer? Direkt zu sterben oder die Zeit abzuwarten und zu wissen, dass man stirbt?" Voldemort grinste grimmig. In dem Moment kam Lupin und ein grüner Lichtblitz kam aus Harrys Zauberstab, der Voldemort traf und dieser daraufhin sofort tot war. „Schnell!", kreischte Hermine. „Wir müssen Harry ins St. Mungo bringen!" Lupin nahm Harry und apparierte dort hin. Harry spürte wieder was eisiges durch seinen Körper strömen. Würde er jetzt wirklich abwarten müssen bis ihn der Tod holte? „Es wird alles gut.", sagte Lupin. „Die Heiler werden dir schon helfen." Lupin lächelte sanft. „Du hast eben den gefährlichsten und mächtigsten Zauberer besiegt." Harry erwiderte das Lächeln nur matt. Dann wurde er in ein Behandlungszimmer gebracht.

In kürzester Zeit kamen Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Tonks und Made Eye Moody. „Wie geht es Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Lupin zu. „Die Heiler haben sich seiner angenommen."

„Er wird doch wieder gesund?" Ginny sah Lupin flehend an. Lupin senkte den Kopf um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Ich kann dir das nicht sagen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was das für ein Fluch war." Eine ganze Stunde saßen sie im Warteraum und mit jeder Minute wurden sie immer besorgter. Bis endlich eine Heilerin reinkam. „Und?", setzte Tonks an. „Wie geht es dem Jungen? Wann darf er wieder raus?"

„Wir glauben heute noch. Der Junge möchte, dass eine Eule an die Weasleys geschickt wird und an Hagrid und an Professor McGonagall."

Ginny sprang auf. „Wieso sollen die kommen? Wenn Harry heute wieder gesund wird, wird Mum ihn ein großes Essen machen. Sie braucht nicht kommen! Sie muss das Essen machen!" Ihre Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll. Aber sie hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung.

„Wir haben alles versucht aber wir wissen weder was für ein Fluch das ist noch wie wir den Fluch von dem Jungen abbekommen. Er hat vielleicht nur noch eine Stunde zu leben, vielleicht schafft er noch zwei oder drei Stunden, aber wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun." Ginny klappte entsetzt der Mund auf. „Was soll das? Ich dachte ihr könnt alles heilen." Dann wandte sie sich an Tonks, Made Eye Moody und Lupin. „Und ihr? Was ist mit euch? Ihr könnt ihn doch bestimmt heilen." Lupin sah sie mitleidig an. „Es tut mir leid. Wir haben nicht die nötigen Fähigkeiten. Außerdem wenn die Heiler nichts tun können, können wir erst recht nichts tun." Daraufhin brach Ginny in Wut aus. „WAS SEID IHR FÜR EIN HAUFEN VERSAGER! ER HAT UNS ALLE GERETET UND IHR KÖNNT NICHTS FÜR IHN TUN!" „Ginny!" Ron versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Doch sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer, sackte auf die Knie und fing bitterlich an zu weinen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Hagrid, Professor McGonagall und ausnahmslos alle Wasleys trafen ein. Hermine half Ginny auf, die zusammengekauert da saß. Hermine legte tröstend den Arm um sie, doch Ginny spürte, dass Hermine zitterte.

Harry saß aufrecht, gegen die Wand gelehnt im seinem Bett und lächelte matt, als sie rein kamen. Für Ginny war es unbegreiflich wie er noch lächeln konnte. „Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid.", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. „Du siehst ganz schön fit aus, dafür dass du...na ja du weißt schon...", bemerkte Fred. Harry schien für kurze Zeit zu grinsen. „Fred!", zischte Mrs. Weasley und setzte sich mit Mr. Weasley an Harrys Bett. „Harry, mein Junge.", schluchzte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar. „Sie waren wie eine Mutter für mich. Ich danke ihnen. Das gilt auch für sie, Mr. Weasley. Sie waren wie ein Vater. Aber bald werde ich meine echten Eltern sehen und ich werde es ihnen erzählen.", versicherte Harry den beiden. „Ja, mach das.", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley. Sie umarmte Harry, stand auf, drehte sich um, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

Professor McGonagall trat an sein Bett ran. „Oh Harry...", sagte sie leise. Harry versuchte zu grinsen. „Ich hab ihnen als Schüler so ziemlich die Nerven geraubt. Aber seihen sie beruhigt. Es wird in Zukunft keinen Potter mehr geben, der ihnen auf die Nerven gehen wird." Professor McGonagall schmunzelte. „Ja, scheint so. Aber ich mag Schüler die mich nerven."

Sie trat zur Seite und lies Platz für Hagrid, der seine Tränen wegblinzelte und anfing zu schniefen. Harry beugte sich zum Tisch, der neben seinem Bett stand und holte ein Paar Taschentücher und reichte sie Hagrid. „Ich wusste, dass die gebraucht werden und hab mir so eine Packung von einer Heilerin bringen lassen." Hagrid nahm die Taschentücher und schnäuzte sich darin. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du auf Federflügel oder besser gesagt auf Seidenschnabel aufpassen wirst und grüße Grawp von mir." „Wird ich.", dröhnte Hagrid, der den Weg für die anderen Besucher frei machte. „Arry!" Fluer stürzte sich auf ihn und brach in Tränen aus. „Isch werde disch vermissen!", heulte sie. „Ich dich auch.", entgegnete Harry. Er sah zu Bill, Charlie und Percy, die wage winkten. Er winkte zaghaft zurück. „Was ist mit den Todessern?", fragte Harry, an Lupin gewandt. „Die meisten sind nach Askaban verfrachtet worden. Vielleicht ist es ein kleiner Trost. Snape ist auch dort.", berichtete Lupin. Langsam lehrte sich der Raum und Harry konnte noch mehrere Schluchzer vernehmen. Nun blieb er mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny alleine zurück.

„Wie ähm... geht es dir?", fragte Ron, der anscheinend nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Harry gab ihn ein klägliches Lächeln. „Eigentlich geht es mir bestens. Es nur, dass ich bald nicht mehr lebe." Ron setzte sich zu ihn. Harry sah wie sehr sein Körper zitterte, dann sah er zu jeden einzelnen und sagte: „Hey hört doch auf solche langen Gesichter zu ziehen. Wir haben Voldemort besiegt und darüber sollten wir uns freuen. Natürlich hätte ich es lieber weiter zu leben um dieses Ereignis mit euch zu feiern aber das wichtigste ist, dass wir Voldemort besiegt haben." Ron beugte sich nach vorne und umarmte Harry brüderlich. „Du wirst mir fehlen, mein Freund."

„Ach und versprich mir eins, sei nicht immer so grob zu Hermine.", sagte Harry, als Ron ihn losließ. Ron nickte.

Nun konnte Hermine sich nicht zurückhalten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und weinte fürchterlich. „Hermine, bitte hör auf zu weinen. Das passt nicht zu dir. Du bist so ein starkes, kluges Mädchen und du bist die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte." Er strich ihr durchs Haar, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Harry...", sagte sie schließlich mit bebender Stimme. „I - ich we – werde di – dich nie, nie ver – vergessen." „Ja.", entgegnete Harry. „Ja, so ist es gut. Denkt an die schönen Zeiten, die wir gemeinsam erlebt hatten." Dann spähte er zu Ginny rüber, die ihn verstohlen anstarrte. „Hast du mir zum Abschied gar nichts zu sagen?"

Ginny trat an Harrys Bett. Sie sah ihn eine Weile wimmernd an. Dann drehte sie sich um, um erneut aus dem Zimmer zu laufen. Doch sie wurde von Harry am Handgelenk festgehalten. „Geh nicht!", flüsterte er. „Bitte erfüll mir meinen letzten Wunsch und bleib bei mir bis es so weit ist." Ginny drehte sich wieder zu Harry um und setzte sich zu ihm. „Danke, Ginny...Weißt du...in den paar Wochen, in den wir zusammen waren..." Er unterbrach kurz. Ginny sah ihn besorgt an.

„Du hast mir echt schöne Momente in meinem Leben geliefert."

„Ähm...Wir gehen einwenig raus.", sagte Ron. Er nahm die tränenverschmierte Hermine zu sich und ging mit ihr aus dem Zimmer. Harry streckte seine Hand aus. „Hältst du sie so lange?", fragte er. Ginny nahm seine Hand. „Kalt...", hauchte Ginny, als Harry seine Finger um ihre Hand schloss. „Echt? Ich spüre das schon gar nichts mehr."

„Das ist nicht fair!", sagte Ginny nun. „Du bist doch sonst immer so gut entkommen. Wieso ist es diesmal nicht so?" Harry sagte nichts dazu.

Ginny, die erst die Tränen für ihn aufgehalten hatte, lies denen nun freien lauf. Harry hob seine Hand, die nicht Ginnys festhielt und wischte damit ihre Tränen weg. Dann streichelte er ihr die Wange. Ginny kam es so vor, als würde ein Eisklotz über ihre Wange gleiten. „Es schmerzt so sehr.", wimmerte sie. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du uns verlässt. Ich könnte das nicht ertragen."

„Das müsstest du wohl. Weißt du wie ich mich fühle? Ich habe Angst was mir bevorsteht. Aber das du hier bist und mir die Hand hältst, beruhigt mich schon irgendwie." Ginny versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihre Mundwinkel schafften es nicht sich nach oben zu bewegen. „Ich liebe dich.", platzte es aus Ginny raus. Harry erwiderte ihre Worte mit einem Lächeln. „Schön das zum Schluss zu hören. Ich liebe dich auch." Harry legte sich hin, hielt Ginnys Hand jedoch weiterhin fest. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Dann spürte Ginny, dass Harrys Finger sich von ihrer Hand lösten. Sie schaute zur seiner Hand. Sie baumelte vom Bett. Ginny nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf das Bett. Schließlich sah sie auf, zu Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. „Er schläft.", sagte Ginny immer und immer wieder zu sich selbst. Doch sein Herz, welches nicht schlug, was sie spürte, als sie die Hand auf seine Brust legte, beweißte das Gegenteil.

Die Beerdigung war sehr groß. Es waren viele hochrangige Personen aus dem Ministerium gekommen um Reden zu halten. Hedwig, die Schneeeule saß auf einem Baum und beobachtete alles. Sogar die Dursleys waren da. „Die wollen sich doch nur vergewissern ob er wirklich gestorben ist.", flüsterte Ron verbittert zu Hermine.

Der Wind wehte durch Ginnys Haare und es kam ihr so vor, als würde der Wind ihr sanft durchs Gesicht streicheln. Sie sah zu Hermine und Ron. Scheinbar spürten sie das selbe, denn sie sahen sich alle gleichzeitig an.

Aufeinmahl hörten sie einen Aufschrei. Petunias Haare sprangen auseinander, Dudleys alberner Hut flog weg und Vernons Schnauzbart sträubten sich. Petunia lies ihre Handtasche fallen. Ihr Spiegel kam aus der Tasche und eine Aufschrift tauchte auf: ‚Danke für nichts.'

Ginny sah zu den Dursleys rüber, die schreiend davon liefen. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie auf dem Platz, wo die Dursleys waren eine Gestalt mit strubbligen Harren stand und ihr grinsend zuwinkte.

Ginny winkte zurück. „Wem winkst du denn?", fragte Luna, die mit Neville dabei saß. „Harry, er hat mir eben gewunken.", antwortete Ginny und deutete auf dem Platz wo sie meinte Harry gesehen zu haben. Doch er war wieder verschwunden. „War wohl nur Einbildung.", dachte Ginny traurig. „Ich versteh!", sagte Luna. „Jemand der Tod ist, erscheint für Leute, die einem sehr am Herzen liegen."

„Wirklich?" Ginny sah Luna fragend an. „Ja sie leben zwar nicht mehr aber sie sorgen dafür, dass man sie fühlt." In dem Moment spürte Ginny wie der Wind sie sanft streichelte.

Ginny lächelte Luna zu. „Du hast recht." Dann sah sie zum Himmel, der ihr anscheinend zulächelte.

Ende


End file.
